three_square_mealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Q
February 25, 2018 and March 3, 2018 Note: Some edits have been made for the purpose of spelling, grammar, additional information, or keeping the conversation concise and focused on Tefler's responses. The full, unedited conversation can be viewed here. Note: The questions and answers in this document are not in chronological order as they occurred in the conversation on Discord. Instead, they have been grouped into broad categories to make it easier to follow the threads and to find specific answers. Readers can use the table of contents below to jump directly to the section of their choice. Topic 1: General Comments and Story Lilith: Do you use any writing software, or just keep really extensive notes? Tefler: I basically have a few documents I refer to. My character list (so I don't misspell their names!), which includes things like ship names, appearances etc. I also made a document which lists plot points I want to cover, which gets constantly updated as I finish ones off and think up new ones. For chapter 100, I created a "Battle of Terra" document, which is basically a brief summary of every scene in the battle; I cross them off as I finish each one. DemonHunterCole: Tefler, have you had a chance to check your messages on Patreon recently? Tefler: I did see that thanks. Yeah, Dacres' fleet will get there late, but it's not a big deal. Tefler: I can't believe the Patreon comments have gone over 1k again on the latest chapter... and that I've actually read them all! 1handslapping: Patreon's comment system has me banging my head on the keyboard, I salute anyone who can go all the way back Tefler: I get an email with each comment, so I just sift through them during the day. The main problem is how hard it is to find buried comments in the Patron threads. XmodAlloy: I can't believe you haven't just blocked all the emails from Patreon yet. Glad you like feedback from the community! Tefler: I enjoy reading all the plot speculation, but I love it when you guys have enjoyed a chapter. It's a lot of fun reading the initial reactions people have after a chapter has just been released. :smiley: XmodAlloy: I'm pretty sure the nearly rabid fanbase is partially due to the fact that we've constantly got so much to discuss with how much you write! Shamus: So Tefler, you expecting a 28 Feb release or a 2 Mar release for 100-3? Tefler: It'll definitely be early march sometime. Maybe about the 4th? SomeoneUsual: Your productivity is pretty scary impressive. Tefler: It's slowed quite a bit recently, down to just about 3k/day. Part of it is due to writing basically two back-to-back combat chapters that are always slower than normal (because of the extra work involved), but also because I've been thinking up scenes and character ideas for the sequel. SomeoneUsual: Sounds like an excellent use of time IMO! :smiley: DemonHunterCole: Tefler, is Jack Fernandez presently in the battle or is he far far away? Tefler: The Damocles was out on the Kirrix border, which is 14 days travel from Terra with a conventional military FTL drive (4 weeks in the PoS that the Fool's Gold was originally equipped with). Jack, Mateo (+Emily!) are currently about 4 days from the Kirrix border. Kilrathie56: I know writing the eBooks gives you a chance to go back and edit some things, maybe a tweet or two here and there. Is there anything major plot wise that you wish you could change or maybe do a little different? Tefler: It's actually quite hard to insert new scenes into the eBooks, because: 1) I can't reveal anything which gets revealed later in the story. (Eg, Sparks name change to Dana... that's the way I think of her now, so I make slip ups there!) 2) I have to remember exactly what everyone can or can't do at that point in the story (Who Alyssa can use Telepathy with for example.) 3) If I do insert something new and significant, then it won't get mentioned again for 80 or so chapters, so that's a minefield too! 1handslapping: I take it the further you go, the less changes you will want to make, and the fewer chapters there will be per eBook? Tefler: Yeah, the earlier chapters need the most work in terms of simple polishing. Hopefully as I catch up with the more recent chapters, I can just focus on adding in extra scenes rather than editing. DemonHunterCole: Tefler, how are you basing the size of the eBooks? 10 chapters each, word count or based on arcs within the story? Tefler: The eBooks are broken up into ~120k word chunks, so as the later chapter got bigger, there's less chapters per book, but the word count is basically the same. DemonHunterCole: Tefler, my friend @Ares_ had this nightmare that he posted earlier today. "I had a nightmare that Dana was kidnapped by BSP and John raged so hard a mix of John/PJ (similar to Alyssa/Athena) came out and flooded BSPs ship with astral plane monsters through a breach he made inside BSPs ship after him and Alyssa raided his ship" Tefler: Yeah that does sound like bad news! A kidnapping would rapidly accelerate a confrontation between them. DemonHunterCole: @Ares_ Tefler responded to your nightmare! SomeoneUsual: We've seen in the story that telepathy has at least local-galaxy range. Astral travel seems to have similar range, as per Alyssa visiting the Greys' tactical net astral realm. Are the other powers' ranges really the person using them's limitations, not the powers' limitations? Tefler: A lot of the psychic powers are "mind over matter", so as the user gets more powerful, they get to do more dramatic things. Range increases are often a part of that (which you'll see in 100-3). :wink: Lilith: At this point, do you have any plans to do anymore one-off stories (like Truckstop Takedown) or is your energy more focused on finishing TSM and starting the sequel? Tefler: I want to stick with TSM to completion, then I'll try and do the sequel to completion, then I must finish off Setting Sail on a Black Sea (which was going to be the sequel, but I'll make that into a relatively short story instead). After that, I was thinking about doing a number of Truckstop Takedown style short stories. I loved Car Wars as a kid, so I'd like to do more. I also had the rough framework for a fantasy epic in mind, which I'd like to give a try too. After all the sci-fi above, I might need a break! :smiley: Lilith: I would gladly read anything you write Tefler! Tefler: Thanks, I hope I continue to entertain! :smiley: wildcat 1986: This may be spoiler territory but are all your stories connected and is setting sail a sequel to TSM? Tefler: Truckstop Takedown is definitely in the same universe, and SSOABS ~probably~ is. It was going to be, then I basically scrapped that as a sequel and came up with something different instead. As I've already got loads of the universe mapped out, then I guess it makes sense for it to be there too. DemonHunterCole: Tefler do you find you get more work done on a chapter if you set a deadline or if you are just writing for the fun of it? Tefler: Having tight deadlines helps me push out 3k a day, but I only write more than that if a) I don't get lots of interruptions b) my head's in the right place. Some types of scenes are much easier to write than others, and then the words just flow effortlessly. When I have to constantly cross reference names, time frames, or make sequences occur in the right order then everything slows down. timbo: Tefler, most importantly, are you still enjoying the writing now it’s become full time, and you a have a rapidly increasing audience with an apparently inexhaustible appetite? Tefler: Yeah it's tremendously satisfying writing a chapter, releasing it, then hearing that it entertains people. The most rewarding feedback I've had has been along the lines of "My life had been going to shit, but reading your story made me smile." Awesome. :smiley: DemonHunterCole: Tefler, 2 parts. We've asked you about a hundred or so questions in these last 3 Q&As. 1) Is there a question you've expected us to ask and we haven't, what would it be? 2) Do you have any questions (or requests) for us? Tefler: I tend to just look at questions through a filter of "Will answering this reveal spoilers". I like hearing feedback from patrons, and the surveys have been very interesting/useful as well. DemonHunterCole: Tefler, have you already named the 4 nymphs, or are you open to ideas? Tefler: I've been mulling a few names for the Nymphs (for their tombstones if they don't survive... obviously!) :wink: DemonHunterCole: Tefler, John has grown incredibly more powerful since his last trip to the cyber realm when he, Alyssa and Irillith, visited Faye. Can we expect him to visit her again any time soon? Tefler: Another cyber realm trip might be a possibility for John, I'll think it over. His main motivation for going there was to meet Faye, but now she's got a robot bod, it's not quite such a pressing issue! XmodAlloy: Re-reading the first 20 chapters on Lit, I notice the Galactic Council was mentioned in Ch 3. Is this something similar to the U.N. and is it currently still in existence by this point in the story? Or was it something that fell apart before the story takes place? Or did you scrap it when you re-wrote for the books? It seems like something which may have some precedent after the latest battle. With how powerful he is, I would expect that we would have seen John talk with the Galactic Council by now if it were still in existence. Tefler: I expanded a bit on the Galactic League in eBook 2 :smiley: SomeoneUsual: What are Irilith and Tashana's favorite human holidays? (In general, what're common Maliri misconceptions of Terran culture/history/etc due to their preference of reality broadcasts?) Tefler: Hmm, probably Christmas! Because that's when all the Terran shows do a crazy Christmas special. :smiley: nickcapuano: Are the Abandoned used by the Kirrix to lay their eggs? Are there other slave or abandoned types that are used by the Kirrix? If not, how do they have so many troops? Tefler: The Abandoned are the result of Brimorian genetic experiments on captured Terran colonists. The Kirrix have never been able to penetrate deep enough into Brimorian territory to make contact with the Abandoned. AuroraMusisAmica: Tefler, do you see TSM and its potential offshoots as a chronological series with a defined timeline: beginning, middle, and end. Or more of a serial series akin to comics, where the sense of overarching time is more muddled in favor of many adventures? Or even somewhere in between? Tefler: I'm not really a fan of prequels, so I'll probably work in a chronological order in this universe. I think I mentioned before that the sequel will probably be about 19 years after the final chapter of TSM. AuroraMusisAmica: It’s curious that other than his body type (brawny/muscular) and height John has never been defined physically. There are some clues of a few physical attributes (Jessica Blake is a brunette, and John's eyes glowed blue on one occasion). But compared to the girls, John seems pretty undefined. Is this so that the reader can put some of his own characteristics into John (a sort of avatar for a greater sense of connection)? Or moreso because defining gorgeous women is better than men? :stuck_out_tongue: Tefler: Yeah leaving out John's physical description was deliberate (aside from height and muscular build). TSM takes a lot of influences from PC games (as well as sci-fi shows and movies) and in those games you can often define your own character. I wanted people to identify with John for that reason, so left as much as possible vague. AuroraMusisAmica: Each of the girls have been assigned an important role upon the Invictus, save one. Alyssa as Executive Officer, Calara as Tactical Officer, Dana as Chief Engineer, Jade as Pilot, Rachel as Medical Officer/Comms, Irillith as Intelligence Officer, and Sakura as Security Chief/Valkyrie Pilot. Tashana hasn’t been assigned an official role yet (other than hot twin). What role do you think she could be assigned? Chief Archivist? Historian? Lore Expert? Hot Librarian? Tefler: You’re right, Tashana hasn't really been given a specific role yet. She's unofficially their Progenitor researcher and psychic badass (a bit like Alyssa), but there's not much she can do in a ship battle. I'll delve into that later. KimJongUnderballs: I got an email from you that said it was from Malifica Jones... This was before Tashana's character debuted under her name as Malifica. Are these two things related? Tefler: Most of the girl's names are from characters I've created in rpg games. I created a bunch of temporary email addresses years ago for some reason, I can't even remember what it was for now. I ended up using the Malifica Jones one as my official Tefler account, but I should have created a new one... now I guess it's too late, so I've left it as is. Malifica was actually my Human warlock in WoW. :wink: DemonHunterCole: Can Jade shape shift into males? Tefler: Jade could shift into a male, but the thought of doing so creeped her out, so she hasn't tried it yet. whisperingsage: Was the poem by William Ernest Henley at all an inspiration for the ship being called the Invictus? The last two lines seem especially appropriate for John. Tefler: When I was trying to think up a name for the ship, I was mulling over a bunch of different ideas, Invincible, victorious, and stumbled across Invictus (thinking about the original Latin). In retrospect i'd probably subconsciously first encountered the word from the Invictus games, as I'd never heard of the poem at that point. Reading through the poem, a lot of it was uncannily similar to plot ideas I'd thought about, and encouraged me to develop some of the others. Frostfyre: When you get to the chapter 70-80 eBook, would you consider writing in a scene that shows Tashana's wonder when she gets to view the Unity files? It got skipped over but seems like it would be a cool scene rewarding her after all her decades of research. "Tashana joined Irillith in the Officers’ Lounge to review the footage from the data crystal, the two of them watching the ancient footage in absolute fascination." just seems a little underwhelming for what could be a big payoff emotional scene. Tefler: Yeah that's a really nice idea for a scene. Tashana finally having her life's work vindicated. I'll try and remember that for eBook 12 or 13, whichever that scene falls into. DemonHunterCole: When is John's birthday? Sometime soon I'd hope. Tefler: It's before Alyssa's! So ~5 months time. (He'd just turned 40 before meeting up with Mad Jonah, Alyssa turned 18 they day before she snuck aboard his freighter). Nchalada: Did Jonah actually get the Fool's Gold or not? It's never explicitly stated Tefler: Yeah Jonah got the Fool's Gold... who knows, he might make a reappearance at some time in the future! :smiley: wildcat 1986: When the twins great (?) Grandma ended up pregnant with twins by Mael'nerak was it his choice or chance? Will John have to make a decision to give the twins twins or is it an effect of Mael's choice carrying on? Are twins common in Maliri or are the twins bloodline the only one? Tefler: Mael'nerak deliberately got Valada pregnant and the twins was a conscious choice. Twins naturally occur at the same kind of frequency amongst Maliri as they do in Terrans. Frostfyre: How many of the questions you get asked blind-side you and you have to frantically think up an answer? Tefler: It's about 50-50. :wink: It's fun trying to think of a sensible answer to tricky questions sometimes! wildcat 1986: Would it be possible for John to find a stray animal on an away mission and give it to the girls as a pet? Tefler: John and Alyssa are really good at picking up strays... :smiley: Joking aside, I'm juggling loads of characters at the moment, so I probably won't start adding pets. Sorry! SomeoneUsual: Without going into spoilers, what exciting (to you) event in the story to date got the least rise out of we fans? Of what you're written to date, which is your favorite scene or sentence? Tefler: I've been very lucky that the scenes I've thought would be fun have all been favorably received by the fans. Chapter 71 got quite a varied response on literotica (the Tashana chapter). Some fans loved it, some hated how bleak it was... From my point of view, it was really fun to write about a new set of characters, to kill off some good guys in a last stand, to see John and co as remorseless killers (from the bad guys perspective). Tashana's story after her rescue polarized a lot of people too, and a lot of readers HATED Irillith when I first introduced her, especially when I levered her onto the Invictus. :smiley: I got so many complaints that John was acting out of character during that story arc... yep, he was! :smile: Terra Lupis: Can we have it so that John and the girls have a pajama party after confronting and defeating Progenitor-John? Tefler: Pajama party or lingerie party? Either one would need an obligatory pillow fight! DemonHunterCole: As you know I love the story. However, would you consider including more stunts in the story, kind of like the train crash while battling the Kirrix? Tefler: Yeah I can always add more stunt-type fights. The train crash was a really fun scene to write and hopefully quite evocative to read. Chapter 90 was one of my favorites, with a lot of fun stuff in it. LDShadowLord: So, I have a question. Additional computing power was all that was required for Faye to get additional instances, so would adding another Progenitor Server Array or two give her even more instances? Tefler: They'd need to build a more powerful server to increase the number of avatars that Faye has. Shamus: Do you do a lot of on the fly editing or do you write it all then come back through it? Tefler: I write a scene, then go back and reread it, fixing spelling mistakes and rewording sentences that don't work or dialogue that doesn't sound quite right. I hand over 15k chunks to the editors, then go through their feedback and fix any edits they suggest. The Patrons usually spot a crapload of mistakes in part 2 when I release a new chapter, as the editors haven't seen that one by that point. Shamus: You might not answer this, but how many progenitors are currently around? Tefler: Hah! I'm not answering that. :smiley: AntiPriuSS: What was it like going from 9-5 office worker to full time writer? Tefler: To be honest, I was so pissed off with my job that I was just phoning it in for the last year or so. I'd burn through my work in the first couple of hours of the day, then daydream about story ideas for TSM while listening to music for the afternoon. Bizarrely, there wasn't much difference between my work and the rest of the project managers, so I've no idea wtf they were doing all day! :-) I've ended up doing quite a bit more childcare over the last 6 months or so, which has helped take the pressure off the wife and saved us cash (as we used to have a nanny). It means I get loads more time with my son which is awesome, and I can just come along to his school events without even thinking about it now. Having no boss, no commutes, no yearly performance reviews, no office politics, and just loads of time to think about writing is amazing. To be honest, this is the first job I actually enjoy, and I really do love writing stories that you guys enjoy reading! :smiley: Jedi_Khan: Which is your favorite chapter to date? Which was the most fun to write? Which the most difficult? Tefler: I'm fond of chapter 60 (Wounded little birds), but I think I've improved since then, so I'd want to go back and rewrite some of it. I really liked tugging on the heartstrings with Sakura's story arc (revenge on Mikaboshi, visiting her parents, giving Yakamoto peace) As I said earlier, chapter 90 is one of my favorites too, with Sakura in the Valkyrie, the underground train and tunnel battle, and the Invictus vs the fleet fight. I'm really grateful to the patrons for the plot suggestions that led to all that, because it was really fun to write! :-) The hardest was probably chapter 83, because that whole nightclub fight covers about 90 seconds, so I had to get the fight choreography right down to the second! DemonHunterCole: Tefler, have you considered making some eBooks longer than 120k, like 150-180k just because it didn't have enough action or because you didn't want to separate two chapters that should be together? Tefler: The books will all grow in size as I edit them (by about 10k or so going by past experience). Surprisingly enough, there's basically a fight in every book, which is when I noticed a rough pattern to the buildup to a fight, the battle itself, then the winddown post-battle discussions. PLRus: Please bring some type of inspired ending to the Vulkat....either peace to pass away or a reviving of their culture and population. Tefler: I'll see what I can do. :smiley: Iori Angel: I wanted to ask you about the books on amazon. how many do you think there are gonna be? Tefler: I'm planning for each eBook to be about 120k words, as the average sci-fi novel is 90-120k apparently. I've broken that down into books (for working out cover art) and I'm up to book 19 at the moment. (The story is well over 2m words!) Iori Angel: Hmm, I don't have enough money for all of them I think, Tef you should sell them in omnibus version? 19, with 4$ per book a pretty hefty sum Tefler: It's a problem with being so prolific! I did quite a bit of research into the page counts compared to other amazon eBooks and it's basically about the same. I'll create paperback versions too, but amazon charges a hefty markup for printing costs, so they tend to be quite pricy. Frostfyre: You can never type TOO much, lol Do you read the comments on Lit and SoL? Tefler: Yeah I read them all :smiley: MJHsharkbait365: Hello Tefler, first chance I have had to chat directly with you. Just wanted to say what a huge fan I am and what a fantastic story you have created. Tefler: Hey, thanks a lot! I've enjoyed reading your comments on Patreon! :smiley: MJHsharkbait365: Thank you Tefler, but I can’t see how you can get as much enjoyment reading my or our writing as we do yours. I do have a question, maybe it has been asked before. When you see a fans post that happen to get close to your story plot. Do you change things up just to throw us off track. Tefler: No, I don't make any changes if someone correctly guesses the story. I remember during the lead-up to the Nexus battle, someone predicted that the Invictus would get shot and charge up the capacitors in the hull, letting them fire the Nova Lances. I think if you make last minute changes, you'd end up tying yourself up in knots creating accidental continuity errors with abrupt plot changes, and derail your overall story. An example is Lucas and the star wars prequels. I'm convinced that he intended Jar-jar to be a hidden Sith Lord (Darth Jar-jar), but when there was so much backlash against the character, he massively scaled back jar-jar's role in the 2nd and 3rd films. That meant he had to randomly start adding in last-minute characters like Count Dooku and General grievous to fill in the gap left behind. It might just be a coincidence, but attack of the clones seems like such an incoherent clusterfuck of a movie, that the Darth Jar-jar theory seems to have a ring of truth to it. DemonHunterCole: We talked about this recently! Jar-Jar Binks being a Sith Lord I mean. Tefler: Yeah I 'm sold on the darth jar-jar idea. Stuff like Jar-Jar being modelled on drunken boxing moves isn't a coincidence... the 3D modeller actually had to consciously design that. And why do it unless Jar-jar was secretly meant to be a badass? An inside joke? Perhaps... but it seems unlikely. PLRus: Have you considered approaching scinimax or some other production company to make a movie? Tefler: No i haven't given it too much thought tbh. There's so much sex in TSM (especially things like the cum inflation and constant blowjobs), that converting it to a series or movies would be... challenging! Evan: Good morning, Tefler. I just wanted to say hello. I'm still waiting on the physical books from Amazon to catch up with the eBooks that I've already purchased. I didn't notice whether or not you answered the question as to when you expect those to be available. Tefler: I'll try to get around to sorting out the 2nd eBook in paperback form. It's just a bit time consuming to go through the wizard, but I'll try and do it soon. :smiley: Topic 2: Armor and Weapons SomeoneUsual: Any chance for pictures of the various melee weapons in the story? Lilith: I would love to see what John's sword looks like Tefler: I will get a picture done of John in armor eventually... perhaps something from 100-3 Tefler: It's vaguely shaped like this. XmodAlloy: Tefler, would you have any issues with someone using your commission of John in Paragon armor for a reference for a full scale 3D printed suit for cosplay purposes? Once the commission is done, of course. I lack a time machine. Tefler: No, not at all, I'd love to see something like that! :smiley: XmodAlloy: Sweet! I just built a printer last weekend with enough build volume to do pieces of armor! Now I have a project to look forward to! Topic 3: Discord / Wiki whisperingsage: Reading through, if we notice things that might need polish, should we send an email for things we find, or is that redundant because the editors will go back through them? Tefler: Definitely let me know if you see any errors, I'm always happy to fix them. eBooks 1+2 are the "definitive" versions (chapters 1-20), so they supersede anything on literotica or storiesonline. Lilith: Tefler, Do you mind if we add the transcripts from your 2 Q&A discord sessions on the wiki? Tefler: Hey Lillith, no I don't mind. Note: Good thing he said yes! Otherwise I'd be in trouble... XmodAlloy: Should we make a channel of us whispering words of appreciation for your story? Or would that be stroking your ego too much? Tefler: Haha! Well, it's always nice to hear if people enjoy the story. :smiley: Frostfyre: Would you mind an edit channel being set up? It would be just for edits and start with chapter number then list the issue. You could look at them at your leisure and correct the masters for the e-book, then delete the comment. Tefler: Yeah an edit channel sounds like it could be useful, particularly for the eBooks. Good idea on deleting them after making the fix. Lilith: We're actually planning to create the editing suggestions channel this weekend, just haven't gotten to it yet KimJongUnderballs: So, tef, you in voice chat to talk? We gonna have a party in voip? Tefler: I haven't got a mic on this computer, but I could get one I guess. Might be easier for a future Q&A session. :smiley: Topic 4: Patreon DemonHunterCole: Tefler, are you able to post chapters on Patreon in a .pdf format? Tefler: I used to be able to convert to pdf, but when I upgraded my PC, my add-ins got messed up. I've been too busy to get around to fixing it. :frowning: koa: Any further thoughts to rewarding your more generous pledges on Patreon? You’ve mentioned previously that some of the Patreon members comments have influenced the story line, what if certain members get mentioned in the story as a minor character or a place named after them that gets mentioned? That would be pretty dang cool imo, may even influence me to bump up my pledge when I can afford it. Tefler: I'd be happy to implement new pledge ideas. It was fun incorporating the patron personalized characters into the story! I don't think I'll ever just use someone's Patreon name in the story though, because some people use their real names, while others would be tricky to use eg Jedi-Khan would have Disney lawyers breathing down my neck! Topic 5: Pineapples roteskoalababy: Tefler, do you know what the pineapples are about? Tefler: No, I missed the pineapples reference! Lilith: lol - the pineapples started because some members love pineapple on pizza and some are completely opposed to it ItWasn7Me: Tefler! Pineapples on pizza good or evil? Tefler: I love a nice Hawaiian pizza! Lilith: Thank you, Tefler! But I could see the Maliri loving pineapple... Tefler: I could always do a scene with Helene and pineapples. I have a feeling John will be introducing substantial amounts of sweet-tasting things to her diet. Topic 6: Invictus (With Deck Plans) DemonHunterCole: Tefler, why is there only one elevator in a ship that crewed 320-350 people? Shouldn't there be more? Tefler: My original thinking was that there were more in the marine section that was removed. That contained all their barracks and mess halls, then the gym was on the same level. So ~300 crew never had any business elsewhere in the ship. After that, 1 elevator for 20 or so crew seems a lot more reasonable. :smiley: Tefler: Decks 1-5 Decks 6-9 DemonHunterCole: Thank you!!!!! Tefler: :wink: Terra Lupis: Wouldn't the grav tubes on the bridge interfere with the line of sight? Tefler: The bow of the ship is to the left. The doorways for the front rooms are set lower (which is why they're up and down ramps all the time). Terra Lupis: One last question, how do the crew see outside from the bridge then if the Briefing and Ready rooms are at the front? Frostfyre: I always assumed the "window were holographic since the armour would block everything anyway Tefler: The combat bridge is all holographic projections instead of windows. The original Bridge does have windows, but up higher. The Pilot station relied on sensors/holographs/instrumentation for flying DemonHunterCole: Tefler, did deck 2 not get expanded during the expansion of the ship? I ask as I fear that there might be no more rooms for Helene, Jehanna and the nymphs. Tefler: I think I left the number of bedrooms on Deck 2 deliberately vague, but there's not enough for all those girls to have their own bedroom. Terra Lupis: Also is the huge gap on Deck Four to accommodate for the Mass Drivers? Tefler: Yep! Lilith: So area where you get off the grav tubes at the back is higher, with ramps leading down to the main bridge floor. John and Alyssa's seats elevated above the main bridge terminals, and lower ramps leading to the two rooms in the front? Tefler: Invictus Bridge... almost. :smiley: DemonHunterCole: Tefler, you might want to go now as we now have a billion more questions about these maps. whisperingsage: When you give a mouse fan a cookie map... Tefler: Haha! Tefler: It's so sad when Quellek dies. :frowning: DemonHunterCole: Tefler, what's on the other side of the primary hanger on decks 6 -7? Tefler: The new mid-section Power regulators Terra Lupis: How wide is the Invictus and how wide are the individual decks? How long are the engines (Reference point so can determine how long to make the Command Deck)? If it's not too much too ask can we have a Deck Layout of the Invictus as it was when John first bought it at the Olympus Shipyard? With concerns to the aft tube (formerly the lift) how does anyone walk into them and then straight out onto the Command Deck when there is no mention of a small hallway of sorts, does the former lift shaft and now grav tubes have a slight twist in them to allow for seamless transitioning from the bow to stern entrance/exit of the tube on the Command Deck to the port to starboard entrance/exits of the tube on the lower floors? Tefler: The Invictus is 100m wide, but the decks are narrower because of the armor plating, maintenance tunnels, interior superstructure etc. The engines are about 50m long. The grav fields in the grav-tubes have a twist to them to get from Deck 2 to Deck 1. DemonHunterCole: Tefler, in the original chapters you have the walk-in closet on the right hand side next to the bathroom. In later chapters you describe Alyssa and John walking across the room after taking a shower to get to the closet. Did it relocate after a remodel to the left side or behind the bed? And the old closet space went to the enlarged bathroom? Thanks! Tefler: In the original Invictus, the last officer's room on the right (the XO room), was knocked through into the commander's quarters (because Charles knew John and Alyssa were a couple). Half that room was turned into a big ensuite bathroom, the other half the walk-in wardrobe. After the Maliri refit when the Invictus was extended, then the wardrobe was moved across to the other side of the bedroom and enlarged, the old wardrobe space then used to make the bathroom even bigger (for a larger shower and bath). DemonHunterCole: Tefler, can you specifically tell us how many mass fabricators Dana has? Tefler: There are 4 mass fabricators. DemonHunterCole: Tefler, any chance you can find the time to work on a more detailed floor plan of the Invictus. Everyone on here is bickering like little school children (if you deny this, go sit in the corner with a time out) and it's just getting to be outrageous. "Help us Obi Wan Kenobi, you're our only hope!" Tefler: It's unlikely I'll go through the deck plans again anytime soon, as I'm busy with new chapters, eBooks, and art commissions at the moment. If I get some free time I might look back on them again, but they're close enough as a guide for me to use for characters wandering about the ship as they are. Topic 7: Images and Artwork Kento Taubin: Is the picture you have of the Invictus on your Patreon designed how you wanted it? Tefler: That's kind of how I always imagined the Invictus (with a flat topdeck). The artist that did that banner art refined it some more for the Invictus vs Drakkar Raider picture, but you can't see the improvements that well on that picture (because of the angle). ItWasn7Me: Is there a clear image of what you want the Invictus to look like? I sent you a Patreon message asking because a few of us are trying to 3D print the Invictus and later the Raptor. Tefler: I'll be working with the same artist on another couple of pictures. I'll ask him to let me have a profile view when he's "stretched it" for the white version. :smiley: Moon Dragon: Tefler, do you have any hard and fast ideas about the Raptor commission yet? And have you made any final decision about what the Raptor actually looks like? I know there were a couple of "something like this" images posted, but I wasn't sure if you'd nailed it down yet. Tefler: I've got a pretty good idea how it looks in my mind, but I haven't found anything exact yet. I'll take a picture that I think is closest to it, then make some scribbles on it as a guide for the artist. AuroraMusisAmica: It’s been a joy to see some of the commissioned art pieces of the characters. However, due to the fact that they are made by different artists, they're not exactly "official" and more artist interpretations. My question is this: are you at a point where you feel ready to have official character portraits made of the crew/major cast? And if so, when would you be ready to reveal them? Tefler: I'm very happy with the picture of Alyssa that the last artist did. If he comes up with the same quality for the rest, I plan to get him to do all of them. Tefler: Well I better call it a night. I'll leave you with the view from the Dojo! whisperingsage: That's gorgeous. SomeoneUsual: Have a good one, Tefler - sleep well and all that jazz Tefler: G'night all :smiley: Category:Tefler Q&A